


i'll be your morning star (and you are my angel)

by yutayutanightfever



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, angel jaehyun, demon winwin, jaehyun and sicheng are both just soft babies, maybe I haven't decided yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutayutanightfever/pseuds/yutayutanightfever
Summary: Jaehyun is a pure angel who wouldn’t even think of having a demon boyfriend and Sicheng is a demon who has a thing for shy angels with fluffy brown hair and sparkly eyes.





	1. first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone hehe this is my first fic ive ever written so I am so so sorry if it sucks but!! im trying and ive always wanted to write an angel/demon jaewin fic so here we are!! also i didn't really proofread so just ignore any typos I made haha. idk how regular updates will be because im in school but hopefully they'll be out somewhat regularly haha anyways enjoy!!!

The loud music of the club hurt Jaehyun’s eardrums. Why did Ten have to bring me here? he thought to himself.  
Earlier that week while Jaehyun was hanging out at Ten’s place, he told Jaehyun he needed to find a boyfriend. “I’m fine!” Jaehyun protested, “I don’t need a boyfriend I’m fine without one. Plus there aren’t any angels around here that would be good candidates.” Jaehyun said with a slight frown.  
“Well then, maybe you don’t need to look for an angel. Maybe you need someone more exciting like-” “No, Ten,” Jaehyun cut him off, “I am not going to go out with a demon. I just- I can’t!” Ten pouted at the response. “I got invited to go to the club with a couple of friends this weekend, why don’t you come? Maybe you’ll find someone there.” “Fine.”  
Jaehyuns head felt like it was going to explode from all the noise. He sat at the bar only drinking water, he was an angel afterall, and watched everyone else have fun. Ten was with other demons and looked like he was having the time of his life. The demon and angel restrictions weren’t very harsh in this world. Angels and demons lived mostly in harmony, each minding their own business. It wasn’t frowned upon for demons and angels to be friends, Ten was a demon and Jaehyun was an angel and their friendship seemed to wor out fine. A perfect balance of personality traits. Dating on the other hand, was different. It’s not illegal or anything, but just a taboo. That’s why Jaehyun won’t get with one. He’s afraid that a demon will get rid of his pureness and just bring nothing but trouble to his angelic life.   
That was, until the prettiest demon boy he’s ever laid his eyes on came and sat next to him at the bar. He had light pink hair that looked so soft and tiny little black horns on the top of his head. Jaehyun couldn’t help but stare and then the boy said in an innocent voice “Can I help you?” “Ah, sorry.” Jaehyun said looking away quickly, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. “You have really nice eyes,” the demon boy said to him “what’s your name?” “Uh, J-Jaehyun..! My name’s Jaehyun.” Jaehun said, feeling his face getting redder. Oh my god, did I just stutter? He thought to himself. “I’m Sicheng. Say, Jaehyun, do you wanna dip with me and hang out?” That sentence could mean so many things to Jaehyun and the first being that Sicheng wanted to sleep with him. “Uh, I would love to b-but I’m not really into.. One night stands…” Jaehyun said embarrasingly. “Huh? No! That’s not what I’m asking, I mean do you wanna like actually hang out. I’m feeling adventurous right now and you seem just as uncomfortable here as I do. Plus you’re cute so you seemed like the best candidate in this whole place.” “I-I mean, if you think you’ll enjoy my company.. I can, but don’t be surprised if I bore you out..” “Stupid, you won’t bore me out,” Sicheng said touching one of Jaehyun’s soft wings. “You seem pretty damn interesting.”


	2. chapter 2

Jaehyun and Sicheng walked on a quiet street while the warm summer night breeze flew through his Jaehyun’s hair and Sicheng couldn’t help but stare at his beautiful honey-brown locks. They were walking on the angel’s side of town, Sicheng suggested it in hopes to make Jaehyun more comfortable. A couple of angels on the street stared at Sicheng, it was usually rare to see a demon in the angels part of town. 

“You have really pretty wings,” Sicheng said as he touched one of them lightly.

“Ah! Th-thank you..” Jaehyun replied, startled. He felt a blush creep up on his cheeks from the compliment.

“You’re so shy,” Sicheng said with a smile “It’s cute.”

“C-cute? Really?” For some reason Jaehyun sounded surprised, his face getting redder. He was so thankful him and Sicheng were in the dark.

“What do you mean ‘really’? You’re so fucking cute, don’t people tell you that often?” Sicheng questioned

“Not very often, no.. Ten tells me sometimes though,” Jaehyun laughed.

“Ah! We should go sit over here!” Sicheng said pointing at a field with a small hill that had a perfect view of the stars. Jaehyun blushed because this almost felt like a date. A date with someone he’d only met an hour prior. Even though he and Sicheng had just met, he felt like he’s known him for a lifetime. 

When they sat down next to each other on the small hill in the grass, Sicheng immediately looked up at the stars. “We don’t see stars like this where I live,” he said, sounding a little sad “I guess it’s just the luxury of being an angel, huh?”

“Were you born a demon? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Jaehyun said.

“Yeah, my mom was a demon and my dad was an angel and I just was born with my mom’s genes. When I was a kid, I had always wanted to be an angel and I tried to befriend them, but it was hard since I went to a demon school and whenever I tried to talk to the angel kids, they’d get scared and not talk to me,” Sicheng explained. 

“I’m sorry that happened to you, Sicheng,” Jaehyun said with a worried look.

“It’s fine now, obviously. I don’t mind being a demon because I feel as if I have more freedom than angels.”

“That’s probably true,” Jaehyun laughed. “My parents were both angels and were overprotective of me of a child, per God’s orders. It was almost like the parent’s of an angel’s duty to keep them from anything unpure as a child so that when they grow older, they’ll know better than to do anything unpure. If that makes sense.”

“Yeah I understand that kinda. My dad was always really really protective of me in hopes to keep me pure but I literally lived in a demon town and went to a demon school. It was a little challenging for him to do.”

“Hey Sicheng, can I be honest?” Jaehyun said, a little wary. 

“Yeah. Go ahead.”

“Even though we’ve only met, I feel like I’ve known you for a long time.”

“Yeah. Me too.” Sicheng looked at him and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello thank you for reading chapter 2 of my fic!!! I also didn't proof read this one so I apologize for any typos or mistakes. hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to more ^_^ also come say hi to me on  twitter  !


End file.
